On The Run
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Kurt is being targeted by the Weapon X project. But, Why? Will they get who they want? Will Logan hold back his feelings for Kurt? WARNING: mentions of rape. Later there is smut. Also: Formatting is being fixed. I had tried to Space my paragraphs but it would not show up on the document, even after editing it in the FanFiction archive.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt crawled into the tent he shared with Bobby. They were out camping as a training exercise with Wolverine and Beast. "Ugh. I'm zo tired.." Kurt groaned and lay back onto his sleeping bag. Bobby was next to him already in his sleeping bag, playing Pokemon Y on his 3DS. "Tell me about it. I was about ready to pass out after Logan swapped post with Mr. Mccoy" Kurt turned to Bobby, not bothering to get into the sleeping bag. "I think I pulled a muscle on the obstacle course." His tail rested as it wrapped itself around his leg. Bobby looked away from his game to the tired looking mutant. "Need some ice?" Kurt nodded as Bobby sat up and got one of the facecloths he brought. He created small cubes of ice and wrapped them in the face cloth. "Here" Kurt smiled gently as he took the bag in his hands and held it to his shoulder. "Much better, Dankeschön." Kurt sat up as well. "Logan was watching you again." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Ja, I noticed." "Why does he do that?" Kurt shrugged "Heck if I know." Bobby shrugged and went back to his game.

"Sweet. Got to the Elite Four!" Kurt smirked. "I just beat them yesterday. Now I have to work on the Pokedex" Bobby smiled and asked "With what pokemon. "Only Vis my level 100 Pidgeot and my level 75 Blaziken" "Really? Dude Thats awe-" The sound of helicopters approaching startled them, mostly because it was so close and loud. Kurt peeked his head from the tent. Bobby was going to do the same, but just as he did, the alarm sounded and Logan was going tent to tent. He got to them and Pulled Kurt up, onto his feet."Kurt. Come with me." Kurt was a bit confused. "Vats going on, Herr Logan?" He didn't panic as much as he was curious. Logan took him by the arm toughly." Bobby climbed out of the tent. "Whats going on?" He asked, more panicked than Kurt seemed to be. "An attack! Get to Hank. He is in the middle of the camp. Get Rogue and Kitty on your way." Logan growled out as he dragged Kurt along. Bobby Listened to orders.

"Ver are we going?" Kurt asked, A smidge bit more panicked now. Logan answered lightly "Far away from here."Kurt followed Logan to The motorcycle and watched as Logan got on "Come on. We don't have much time." Logan growled, pulling Nightcrawler onto the bike. Kurt nodded and Wrapped his arms around Logans waist. "Shouldn't ve help ze others?" Kurt asked, Now actually panicked as he looked around and saw two helicopters begin to land. He gasped as he recognized them from somewhere. He didn't remember where but he felt fear go its way to his stomach. Kurt put his head onto the others back as he his face. Tear went from his eyes to the others back. Logan knew he didn't have to say much. "I need to get you out of here" He said as he began to drive away through the woods. "Vat is happening! Who are zey!" He got a delayed reply as Logan tried to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. "The same people who experimented on me. The weapon X program. They are after you. I don't exactly know why, but the prof knows." Logan said truthfully as they got far enough that they couldn't hear the fighting that began. Kurt turned on his image inducer. The ride was quiet for hours as Kurt thought about it. The more he wondered about those helicopters the more fear he had.

"Elf... Are you doing alright back there?" Logan asked after the 4th hour of driving. Kurt nodded onto his back, still having not lifted his face from the other. "Elf. It will all make sense soon, or so I'm told." Wolverine pulled up to a gas station. "We still have a 2 hour drive a head." He said as he put the breaker on and got off, letting the bike Lean on the breaker. Kurt got off as well. Logan began to gas up his motorcycle and asked. "Would you like to get a hotel room or keep going." Logan looked at Kurt who had only gotten more tired since they left. He felt a bit bad for Kurt, Having a soft spot and all... Well, more than a soft spot. He straight up felt an attraction to him. Kurt sighed and said "Hotel... P... Please.." Logan nodded. He wanted to take care of this kid and love him but he felt the age gap was too wide and he had to much pride to lose by fussing over a teenager.

Once at the hotel Logan parked and led Kurt inside. Logan walked up to the keep and ordered a room. "One or two beds?" Logan looked to Kurt who shrugged. Logan turned back to the keep. "one." Hr grabbed the key offered and went up the stairs to room 221B. Once inside the lavender colored hotel room Logan watched as kurt went immediately to the sink and poured himself a drink. As he took a sip he sat down. Sure, He was tired, but his mind wouldn't quit racing. Logan saw the stress in the others golden eyes which right now seemed to have a hint of panic left in them. He sighed as he sat next to him and the small couch and turned on the TV "Huh, My cat from hell is on..." When Logan said those words, Kurt looked up to the TV. He let a small smile form at his lips. Logan knew this was one of Kurt's favorite shows. As Kurt let himself soak into the show, His lids slowly began to get heavier.

Logan had taken to watching this show, but looked down to his shoulder in surprise as he found Kurt, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He let out a soft genuine smile as he realized the other had fallen asleep. Logan didn't move for a half hour, letting Kurt sleep. Logan was careful not to awaken the other as he lifted him up bridal and carried him to the bedroom. As he gently set the Mutant onto the bed, he felt The others tail wrap around his wrist. He looked down to the tail and gently peeled it off. He needed a shower. Logan grabbed a hotel towel and went to the shower. Kurt felt a shift on the bed as another climbed into it. He smiled to himself as he guessed that Logan put him there. His opened his eyes slightly as saw the hairy Canadian, without a shirt, who had gotten out of the shower. Thankfully he had pants on. "Go back to sleep, Bub." Logan said in his usual gruff voice. Kurt sighed softly. "What if they find us?" His mouth said. He hadn't realised what he said until he processed it in his brain. Logan looked down at the kid as he lay with him. "They wont. Even if they did, I wouldn't let them take you." To the others reply Kurt let a soft smile onto his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the others chest. He didn't notice at first due to how tired he was. When He did realize it, there was an arm holding him around his waist. He let his fears and worries smooth out as he drifted back into sleep.

Logan watched The Nightcrawler's chest inflate and deflate with each breath. Logan let himself close his own eyes to sleep but only found panic in the back of his mind that had hidden itself away 'What does the Weapon X program want with my Kurt.' 'They want to hurt my Kurt.' 'I need to keep him safe.' 'What does the Prof know about this.' 'Does Kurt know anything about this?' Logan opened his eyes back up and took to watching the other in his arms. when Kurt has lay his head on Logan's chest he felt almost like his heart stopped. Though he could sense Kurt needed comfort, So he accepted it with open arms. He would have taken Kurt into his arms anyways, but seeing as it was an excuse, he used it. The next morning Kurt awoke in The olders arms and blushed brightly. He looked up and saw that the other was awake and watching him. This sent an odd shiver down his spine. He gave a grin "Guten Morgen, Herr Logan." Logan nodded to him and let him go. Kurt sat up and as he remembered yesterday he gave a sad smile. "Logan. I know this may seem weak but... I'm scared." Logan put his arm back around the 17 year old and pulled him to his chest after sitting up. "Its perfectly sane to be afraid. They are terrible people. But, I will keep you safe. I promise. They tested on me and torchered me, but the same will never happen to you." Kurt rested his head back onto the others chest. "Thank you..." Logan held him as he said "We need to get going soon. We can go get some breakfast." He turned off the holowatch "You wore this all night." Kurt looked down at himself before looking away. "I dont like my appearance." Logan grunted. "To bad kid. I do." Kurt raised a brow to him. "You do?" Logan replied with a nod. Kurt teleported off the bed, leaving Logan with the smell of brimstone. Kurt turned his watch on. "When I'm away from the other mutants I feel... targeted. So I keep it on." Logan rolled his eyes. "So now i'm not considered a mutant?" Logan asked, teasingly as he sat on the side of the bed while putting his shirt on. "N-No-I mean yeah. Vell no but-" "I was teasing you." Logan chuckled. Kurt gave a sheepish smile. Once the hairy man got fully dressed, he walked over to Kurt. "Lets go get us some grub." Kurt nodded, still concerned about the Weapon X project. Once they ate a meal of pancakes and hash browns, Logan began to drive them to the mansion.

Logan parked in front of the stairs up to the mansion. Immediately, Kurt portd them inside, and turned off his image inducer while finding the prof in the main room. "Ah. I have been waiting." He went over to Kurt and said "Come to my office and I will show you why they want you." Kurt was hesitant. Prof Xavier looked to Logan. "Would you join us, Logan?" This eased Kurts fears as Logan agreed. Once everybody was in a chair The prof sighed and said. "I find this hard to say. When you were younger the Weapon X program pulled you from your home, to use as an experiment." There was a gap... in my memory... Being with my adoptive parents then... Stumbling into the circus where they took me in." Kurt looked aback up to the prof. "Do you think my sister blocked my memory?.." The fur covered muti asked. Xavier nodded "She did. I can take it down... If you choose to remember." Logan looke to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to remember. But, It must be hurting Hurts physic from the inside out. He left this up to Kurt. "Y-Yes..." Kurt replied shakily. The prof nodded. "Now? Or later." Kurt hesitated. "I need to know this now..."Kurt looked over to Logan, Who had pure worry on his face. He knew Logan remembered how the Weapon X project was. The prof wheeled over and took Kurt by the head and slowly pressed their heads together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was running through a field of tall corn. There were other figures moving towards him in all directions. Kurt felt a bone crushing pain in his ankle. He looked down, discovering a bear trap chomped on his foot. The 4 year old Blue mutant screamed out in pain as blood seeped into his fur, dying it crimson. The fur covered, blue mutant screamed in agony. He was bound to a steel table while scientist poked at his insides, without putting him on anesthetics. He was cut open, being used as an experiment for the sick and twisted minds of the people around him. When He wasn't being sliced open, he was being injected with chemicals, or trained to fight.

The small blue boy sat in his cell, beaten and cut. Boots stomped down the hall, coming his way. The 8 year old pleased in silence as he kept his glowing yellow eyes to the cell door. English words rang out loudly through the cement corridor. Kurt had no base to make sense of these words due to only being able to understand few words like, Stay, Go, Attack, and as they called him, Furred Freak. Suddenly, the cell swung open and a large, tan hand grabbed the mutant by the spaded tail, and ripped him from the cold cell floor into shackles.

The 9 year old stood with his Katana in his hand, while his opponent bled on the floor. The pink haired 17 year old looked up at him. Usually, this would be when they stopped, and whoever lost got punished by no food for a most of two days, and the winner would be thrown into there cell. "Finish this." The announcement from outside the white, blood stained room boomed. Kurt looked over the the camera with worry in his eyes. By now he knew most English. "B-But.." "KILL HER!" It yelled, hurting both opponents ears. Kurts eyes went wide as he looked down to he girl, crying on the floor. "N-No! Please! Don't Kill me!" She begged and cried. Kurt dropped his Katana and stood to the camera. "No. Vont Do!" His english still needed improving. One of the military specialist walked into the room and went right up to Kurt, Punching him in the face. Kurt fell to the floor with a black eye and a bloody looked over to the girl without a name, who knew she was going to die, but begged for life. The military man took the Katana and stabbed it into the floor, The pink haired girls skull had the blade of the katana going right through it to get to the floor. Blood sped from behind her head, onto the floor, pooling around her. Kurt backed up to the wall as he cried. Fist began to make contact with his body, leaving blood, bruises and broken bone.

Kurt shook in his cell only 11 years of age, Blood mixed with a white fluid all over his body. The commander of the weapon X project zipped up his pants, leaving the boy to be covered only by his blood, and the others seed. The same as what covered his body, leaked from his anus while he tried to keep his breathing at an even pace, but the tears running from his eyes made that difficult. The man named Martin Sutter walked over to the cell door before looking back at the boy with a grin. "That was fun." He said before walking out.

The furry mutant ran on all fours as he tried to escape the lights and guns in the forest. He ran and he ran until he could run, no more. He feet and hands bled, but he would not stop. He ran for most of two days until he passed out by the side of a pond. The 13 year old Kurt woke up to the sound of laughter and music. Looking around as he stood up on two feet dizzily, He listened for were the music came from. He stumbled to were the sound came from, back into the forest. He noticed himself walk past a tent. He went towards the people who all went quiet at the sight of fur coated with blood. He passed out, right there. He chose to have his memories blocked that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's screams echoed through the house. Dishes hit the floor as Logan ran out the door and up the stairs. His instincts told him to protect Kurt. He knew Kurt would be safe with the prof but he clawed through the office door. He ran to the boy who was in the fetal position on the floor, crying. Logan got on his knees and looked over the boy who seemed to be terrified of everything around him. He looked up at the prof. The prof was pail and shocked he looked to Logan. "Take Kurt to his room, and keep an eye on him. I need to talk with Hank."

Logan picked Kurt up and thought to the prof. "What did you see?!" He rushed Kurt down the hallway, passing shocked and scared mutants whom had heart Kurt's scream. The prof only replied once "That is not for me to say. If Kurt desires to tell you, then you will know." Logan knew the prof had no right to tell him, but it pained his entire being to not know what had happened to his Kurt. Though if something was medically wrong, he needed to tell Hank. Ororo ran up to him as he got into the teens room. "Logan, What happened?" He asked in a panic. Logan didn't reply, he just set the boy on the bed. Kurt wouldn't let go though. "What happened?! What did Charles find?!" Ororo repeated, but louder. She felt motherly to the children. Especialy ones close to her sister's son. "We will talk about it later." Logan growled darkly. Ororo knew when to shut up. Her haind reached out to touch Kurt, but a territorial growl from Logan tod her not to. She immiediatly pulled her slender hand back and looked worriedly at the teenager who was crying quietly to himself, his tail wrapped around The Canadian man's forearm. The Weather controlling woman knew it best to leave, and did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan lay on his side with a blue furred mutant sleeping against his chest. He watched the biy as he ran his hand down the fur in his arms. Kurt told him they were from accidents at the circus... Did Kurt really believe this, or did he make it up to place a reason for something he couldn't remember? Most likely the latter. Kurt had to many scars to be from accidents some were orderly but a few random. They were almost all no doubt from the Weapon X Project. "I'm so sorry, Elf..." He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed his forehead... It was Logan's fault. He should have destroyed the Weapon X Project long ago. It repeated in his head like a broken record. 'It's all my fault. I hurt this boy. He will never forgive me.'

Kurt shifted lightly in his sleep but only manged to get closer to Logan. The older sighed softly and watched the other sadly. Why did those terrible people have to get there hands on Kurt? Kurt's eyes opened to make contact with Logan's own eyes. Kurt's eyes were sad an dull but still held a facade of well being. Logan started to talk "Kurt... I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forg-"He was cut off by Kurt saying "Logan. it... it wasn't your fault." Logan was about to pull away but his arm still had Kurt's tail wrapped around it. Kurt rested his head against Logan as tears found there way back into his fur. The Large Canadian mutant couldn't help but hold the other mutant close as quiet sobs filled the room. Kurt's tail had released his arm in favor of his waist. Logan didn't mind. He knew the other still cared for him, but it still hurt inside to know he could have prevented such pain from happening to his mate... No. Not is mate... This teen.

Logan pressed his face onto the others forehead and kissed his forehead as he whispered softly "It's okay. I wont let them hurt you ever again. I'm here. Your safe."Kurt continued to sob onto Logan's chest before falling back into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly Logan felt the Prof in his mind 'You need to take Kurt away.' Logan listened to the man before thinking back to him as he looked down at Kurt. 'What do you mean take him away? Shouldn't he be safe here?' 'I hoped for this place to provide comfort and safety to all mutants alike, but they will look for him here. Take him to Canada. There is a House in Nova Scotia. It may be small but we don't know how long you will have to be there.' Logan nodded to himself and sat up, Kurt still in his arms. He was about to put Kurt on the bed but was reminded that he couldn't when he felt the tail on his waist tighten slightly. He sighed and carried him with one arm. Kurt's head lulled on Logan's shoulder as The older man began to pack a bag for the Teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up in a sitting position on a leather seat. It was quiet around him except for the rumbling of the vehicle he was in he looked to his left and found Logan driving the hummer that belonged to Logan. "Herr logan... Where are we going?" Logan had Kurts tail around his waist still, but it was loose. He could have pried it off easily but didn't want to. I felt nice around him. "Somewhere safe." He told the three fingered mutant as he blew the smoke from his cigar out the window. "But, Vas about the Ma-" The boy hadn't been able to finish before Logan told him. "They will look for you there. It is safer if we leave. The Prof thinks so too. He is sending us to Canada. There is a small house we will be staying in." Kurt felt his fears of leaving the mansion leave him. Kurt Felt safe, knowing Logan would be there. He jumped a bit as he noticed he wasn't under an image from his inducer. He was about to turn it on, but was stopped when he felt the Big hairy hand take his hand. He looked back to Logan whom had a cigar in his mouth and one hand on the wheel. "Don't even think of wearing that dumb disguise. We're in back roads in New Hampshire. No One can see us." Kurt only caught the last two sentences. His body heated up slightly at the feeling on now holding The Older mans hand. He had cuddle with him and all but he wasn't really in the right mind to find how personal it was. He smiled slightly and just nodded. Kurt looked to his inducer and then to Logan, Taking a guess that the first thing he said was not to use it. "Ok.. I vont use mine image inducer." Logan nodded and put out the cigar before putting it with dead cigarettes in a smokers compartment in the Hummer. "You were asleep for quite some time. after you went back to sleep at the mansion you had slept for about 9 hours or so." Kurt looked out his window at the trees and the night sky that peeked out behind said trees. Kurt watched the few stars he could see as Logan drove. He took his knees to his chest and let his tail stay firmly on the others waist. He dare not let go of Logan's hand for fear of the older man drifting away and out of his tail.

It was over an hour before Kurt spoke up again, though quietly. "I should be dead.. I should have died in the la-" He was stopped by the Dark hummer coming to a complete stop in the middle of the empty road. A growl came from Logan's throat as he got the car moving again to pull over to the side of the road. Kurt immediately regretted voicing his thoughts. He didn't dare look at the man who had let go of his hand. Kurt took his tail back and wrapped it around his waist, a thing he did when upset. The growls turned to a heavy sigh. "Kurt. I don't wanna be hearing things like that from your mouth. Not now, nor ever. You know very well that you deserve to be alive. You survived some of the unsurvivable." Kurt wanted to say something back but couldn't find the words so he had to say the only thing that came to mind. "I..um.. I'm sorry." Tears found themselves once again in the boys fur. Kurts eyes opened from there closing position they had found themselves in as Logan talked. They opened to a face close to his and a Large, rough hand on his cheek. Logan's thumb gently caressed away a tear. Kurt had his arms wrapping around Logan's neck as Logan wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "I cant stand to see you upset... It just... It should never happen. A kind, fun loving, Friendly teenaged boy like you suffering so much... I may not know everything that happened to you, but I just want to see you.. not... well, sad, or upset."Kurt's lips formed a small but true smile. "D-Danke... H-Herr Logan." Kurt stammered softly. He was sure the heat of his blush could be felt but the other's hand that was still on his cheek. Logan's mind was arguing with his actions. 'Why am I doing this now. Kurt must be freaked out at how close I am to him... touching him and holding him. Though he actually seems comfortable with me... Is he resting his arms off my shoulders, and around my neck? Why cant I stop myself?' Kurt was looking into The Wolverine's eyes as his tears calmed to a stop. "Kurt... You may have fur and a tail, But your still a person. You actually don't look bad at all. Your rather..." It took a few seconds to find the words. "I'm trying to decide whether to use, Cute, Adorable, Or Attractive." Logan could definitely feel the heat radiate off the other's face now.

Logan's confessions gave Kurt all he needed to very gently connect their lips together. Kurt got an immediate response from the other by their lips moving in unison. Meanwhile, Kurt's three fingered hands went into the older's hair as he felt the hand leave his cheek and hold behind his head to support the kiss that was quickly heating up. The kiss would have gone longer if there wasn't a danger looking for Logan's favorite mutant teenager. Once the mouths were pulled away with a small bit of saliva trailed between them, Logan landed one more soft kiss on the boys blue lips before getting to car back on the road. Logan let the boy sort his mind out for a few seconds to process the kiss they had shared. He could smell a little bit of arouse, not just off of Kurt, but himself too. Logan rested an arm on the console between them as he drove. "T-That was.. wow.. I-I didn't know you were so good at that." Kurt said as he looked to Logan, not minding his tail was the only thing to stay on him after the kiss separated. Logan smirked and lit a cigarette and took the others hand in his own. You would think a fife fingered hand, holding a three fingered hand would feel weird. But to them it fit perfectly. Logan had a smirk at the words from Kurt. "You're pretty good yourself, Elf." Kurt just grinned to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Passing the border into canada was easy. Kurt still had his image inducer disguising him many miles after the checkpoint. Logan knew the other felt more comfortable with it on, but they were alone in the woods of Canada, in a Hummer with tinted windows. "Are you ever going to take that off?" Kurt looked over to Logan. "I don't see why you don't like it. It makes me look... Normal." Kurt knew Logan had just rolled his eyes. "Its not why I like you. Its not the real, you. I like you will, fur, and a tail" "ugh, Yeah, and don't forget zeh fingers." The teen retorted sarcastically. "I happen to like tha fingers, Elf." Now it was the blue ones turn to roll the eyes. "How could you... zehr vierd... I'm a frea-" Logan tightened the grip on the others hand slightly. "Don't finish that word." Kurt knew better than to try and upset the animal like mutant, so he quieted himself. "Listen. All those things I said about you earlier are true. I don't like to be all mushy and shit, but I do want you to know how important to me you really are." Kurt watched there held together hands as he nodded. "Thank you. I don't mean to be such a bummer. I'll turn it off. I guess I should learn not to be so dependant on it." Kurt took his tail and took down induced image. "Better?" Kurt asked, getting a content response. "Much better." A soft kiss was placed on the boys hand. Though it didn't seem much on the outside, Logan was was still worried about the Weapon X Project getting to Kurt again. Kurt let a small whine out. "L-Logan. You're hurting my hand." Logan looked down at there hands and realized he was squeezing him to hard. His anger must have gotten the best of him. He immediately let him go. "Shit-I-I didn't mean to do that, Elf." He tried to explain. Kurt just smiled and took his hand back. "What's on your mind?" Kurt never expected to hear the next words out of Logan's mouth. "I'm scared." Kurt was quiet for a few moments. "Of what?" "Losing you." Kurt felt a softness in his chest. "You're not going to be taken by those monsters." Logan looked over to Kurt for a few seconds to find the trust behind the others eyes. The moment their eyes connected, Logan could see the honest, heartfelt trust. It unnerved him, and warmed him at the same time. "I know. I just... Ugh, mushy feelings and crap. I'm not good with these feelings." Kurt laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I understand." The Wolverine gave a smirk as the sky was starting to lighten up a bit. Kurt looked out the window to watch the sunrise, letting Logan take him to the destination.

A small secluded starter home was at the location Prof X had given them. It was one floor with a bay window facing a small garden area. The home was a two bedroom with one bathroom and a woodstove in the basement, though it had been rusted shut. Kurt walked over to the counter where a note was. The note had some kind of Floral design. Kurt read out loud. **_"The others escaped the Weapon X Project raid on the campsite. Everybody is safe. Groceries are in the fridge. Bought earlier today by a contact in Nova Scotia. My choice of person to check up on you, may not be ideal, but she cares. Just try not to attack Mystique on sight. She will be stoppy by when she can. I assure she only has good intentions for Kurt." _**Kurt could hear the -_sknit_- of Logan's claws. "How could he trust that bitch not to kill us? She works for Magneto." Kurt quickly walked over to Logan. "Logan. Ve should trust Zeh professor." Logan looked at the teen who was only slightly taller than Logan. "I know but its Mystique. I'm starting to question the prof." Kurt put a three fingered hand on the others arm as the claws went back in slowly. "I don't know vhy he asked her to help but i'm trusting his judgment. I may not trust her fully, but zeh prof vouldn't put us in danger visout out justification."

Kurt lay on the couch while Logan sniffed out the groceries for any poisons. "There fresh, and clean. Safe." Logan stated as he closed the fridge. Kurt was nervous about seeing his mother. He was not on great terms with her, but she had worried over him many times. Enough to say she really did regret what she had done to him as a newborn. He sat up with a start. A small bit of his memory pushed itself to the surface of his mind. The pain of being cut into without anesthetics pained his chest. Logan was immediately by his side as he smelt fear build in the living room. "Elf. Whats wrong?" He asked, a bit panicked. "t-they c-cut into me s-s-so many times... over a-and over." Kurt cried out into Logan's chest as he was held close and protected. The Wolverine sat on the couch with Kurt and continued holding him, letting the boy cry. "Shhh~ it wont happen ever again. I'm here. I'm going to protects you. You're safe now.." The door was bring unlocked, but Logan knew who it was. He could smell her perfume from a mile away. as soon as she walked in and saw her child crying in Logan's arms. Her white purse was tossed to the floor as she hurried over her Kurt. "The professor told a little of the memories uncovered in Kurts mind. When I get my hands on the bastard who hurt my son i'll-" Logan cut her off. "What did the Charle tell you?" Raven looked up as she held her son's hand and kissed his forehead. "He told me about experiments, and surgeries, while Kurt was not under anesthetics... He said I would have to ask Kurt about the rest." Logan nodded as he looked back down at Kurt with Raven. "Thank you. For taking my son away and keeping him safe. I guess we can call ourselves even."

Kurt had passed out in Logan's arms. Mystique insisted she take him to bed but Logan ignored her and did it himself. "I got it. He will be fine. Trust me." "Thank you, Logan." Mystique followed him to the bedroom "I will be sharing the bed with him. You can have the other room to y-" "Not gonna happen, bub" Mystique let out a angry huff. "And why would that be?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Its not that I don't trust you. though for the record, I don't. Its that he would be more comfortable sleeping with me. We have slept in the same bed together, and you may be his mother, but your not that close. If he asks to share a bed with you. I will take the other to myself." Raven sighed and nodded. "Didn't think you could be so, logical." Logan rolled his eyes and lay Kurt in the silk, green bed sheets. "I'm not that great a cook, but i'm not a bad cook. Why don't you go and make something to eat for the three of us?" Instead of arguing, the shapeshifter went downstairs and did as asked, steaming a bunch of clams, and making a sweet corn side with biscuits.


End file.
